Communication devices (e.g., mobile telephones) have become exceedingly versatile in their functionality. In addition to various communication capabilities (e.g., phone calls, text messages), an increasing number of these communication devices allow the user to use the device as an audio playback device. When used as an audio playback device, audio playback may be accomplished by such means as an internal speaker of the communication device. However, in many environments, this playback is undesired due to distractions to others from the volume of the playback. Alternatively, audio playback may be accomplished by using a headset. Conventional audio headsets generally include speakers that can be removably placed with respect to the user's ear and output sounds to the user's ear. They allow the user to listen to audio playback without disrupting others in the surrounding environment.
Similar headsets have become exceedingly popular in various hands free applications. Hands free headsets allow a user to use a device without the use of the user's hands. In addition to the speakers of conventional audio headsets, hands free headsets typically include a microphone disposed on a support member that positions the microphone with respect to a user's mouth. The microphone is used to detect speech and other vocalizations emanating from the mouth of the user. These hands free headsets may be used in conjunction with a communication device, in voice recognition, in speech recognition, and even as part of a control system. Handsfree headsets are available in both hardwired and wireless (e.g., Bluetooth) embodiments, and allow the user to carry out a task without the use of the user's hands. However, the microphones of the hands free headsets depend largely on their position with respect to the user's mouth and are susceptible to detecting unwanted ambient sound.